1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baby bottle having a neck with a mouth and a nipple with a horizontal flange, which is supported by an annular cap detachably connectable to the neck, is placed on the face end of the mouth, and can be sealed off from the mouth of the bottle.
2. Description of Prior Art
In conventional baby bottles of this generic type, the connection between the nipple and the bottle can be made with a threaded annular cap. For refilling the baby bottle, the annular cap must be detached from the body of the bottle and set aside. This involves a disadvantage that the nipple will get dirty or drop on the floor. If several bottles are refilled at the same time, as a is the case in hospitals, then there is the further disadvantage that the various nipples will be reassemble on the wrong bottles.